Daddy's Little Girl
by ktlynrose
Summary: A couple of months after Haley leaves them, Nathan must raise their daughter, Lydia. App 15 years after the beginning of the last episode. Lydia is finally in high school and must learn to deal with all the drama that there is with her father by her side. My first story... Reviews are greatly appreciated... Please!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's little girl

Nathan sat on his bed staring at the frame he held in his hand. It was just a plain thin black frame. What he was really looking at was the picture inside the frame. It was of their wedding day, well their second wedding day. The one everyone remembered. The one where Cooper and Rachel crashed the wedding Limo over the bridge and he jumped in to try and save them. He could remember it so clearly like it was just yesterday.

"_Hey it's me, is everything okay?"_

"_Fine. Soon to be husband again. Why?"_

"_I just wanted to hear your voice. Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here." Nathan turns around and sees the carriage pull around towards the two men in tuxedos. She looks so pretty in her ivory dress as she blows a kiss at him._

_As the music swells Nathan steps up to the Arber with his uncle and the ceremony begins. Deb and Dan walk down the aisle. Then after them comes Peyton. "You had your chance," she says to Nathan as she walks by him. Then Brooke, "Want to make it a dual ceremony, Coop?"  
After what seems like a full minute, Luke walks down the aisle with Haley. He hugs his best friend then shakes Nathan's hand. Then he gives Nathan her hand and steps to his place beside Cooper._

"_Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment, a commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other."_

_After a slight pause the pastor says, "Haley…"_

"_Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life and that word is love… And I believe that. That doesn't mean it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave, and I will love you till the end of time. This I vow today."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Last year we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you. And I would always, always protect you. That day no one believed that this would work, but I don't think anybody understood the love that I have for you; because if they did they would've never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again, in front of most of our world because today when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now, and my love will never waver. This I vow to you… today… and always, forever._

"_Haley, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vow you promised to uphold…"_

_She turns towards Brooke, who has the ring, takes it and slides it onto Nathan's finger, "I do."_

"_Nathan, on this day do you rededicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows that you promised to uphold."_

"_I do." He turns to Lucas who is holding out the ring. Instead of taking the ring he reaches into his tux jacket and pulls out a ring box. "Actually, I have a new ring." He opens it up and slides the new ring onto his wife's finger._

"_Thank you." Haley says breathlessly, only to him._

"_And now before the eyes of God, I once again announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

"_I love you, Haley."_

"_I love you to."_

He could barely remember being that happy. He could barely even handle thinking about her, Haley, his one true love. As he thought about everything that had happened to them since that fateful day, Nathan didn't notice that he had someone watching him.

OO

Fourteen year old Lydia watched her dad look at a picture. She could not tell which one it was but she could probably have guessed. She saw him shed a tear and try and wipe it away so quickly. But she knew what or who he was thinking about. She thought about her too. She thought about her every day of her life since she had left them: her mom.

It's not like she had left them on purpose. But the truth is that it had hurt. It hurt so much. Every time she thought about her mother she had noticed this painful throbbing in her chest: her heart. And it was no different this time. She remembered a time when her mom was still with them, when they were a family.

"_Lydia, sweetie. We had better leave if you don't want to be late." Haley yelled up the stairs at her nine year old daughter. "Your father is already in the car, and he is going to be mad if he has to miss anything." As she said the last part, she heard running footsteps and knew that her nine year old daughter was coming to meet her._

_Haley watched as the little girl ran up to her after bounding down the stairs. _

"_Jeez, hold your horses. I'm done."_

"_Woah there missy. Your shoe is untied."_

"_I'll do it in the car. Like you said, we shouldn't be late for Jamie's first game." Lydia said as she looked down at her feet._

_Haley turned towards the front door and her daughter followed behind her, her shoe laces trailing. They made it to the warmed-up car in one piece and as they got in Haley could tell that Nathan was annoyed. _

"_Okay, can we finally leave now?" Nathan asked his wife of seventeen years._

"_Yep." She began as Nathan looked at her, "And I was ready fifteen minutes ago so don't look at me. It was your daughter. So blame her."_

"_Hey, it is so not my fault. Someone told me that the game started at 7, not 6:30."_

"_I think we will be fine. No harm no foul." Nathan said as he pulled out of the driveway. _

_Two hours later…_

"_That was a great game, Jamie. You probably made at least three-quarters of the points tonight." Nathan complimented his son as they drove home from the complete shutout of a game. _

"_Thanks, Dad. But you know we always beat the Pickerington Hicks."_

"_I can't believe they're called the hicks." Lydia says. _

"_They are not actually called the hicks but they should be." Nathan says, remembering that he called them that when he invited Haley to the game all those years ago._

"_So Jamie, what would you like to eat? I can fix you anything you want tonight." Haley says, changing the subject. _

"_Mom, can we just go out and eat, like pizza or something?" Lydia says._

"_Well, it's up to Jame." She says to her daughter. _

"_Yeah! Let's go to pizza. That sounds good to me." Jamie confirms. _

"_Okay. Pizza it is." Nathan says as he turns to go to the one and only pizza place in Tree Hill. He parallel parked outside of the building and once they got out they walked into the dining room._

_Okay, thank you for reading. As I said it is the beginning of my fanfic career here so any feed back is appreciated. Also I know it is mostly flashbacks in the first chapter but you will soon find out what has happened to Haley. Probably in the next chapter. _

_On a different note, since it is my very first story can you guys please tell me if the chapter is too long or too short. It is actually over a thousand words but I just couldn't stop writing_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. I know it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. But I now officially am ready to start college in my new apartment. Well almost ready...**

**I know this one's longer than the first chapter, but I got inspired all of a sudden. **

**Hope y'all enjoy... reviews...reviews...reviews...**

* * *

As Nathan got up off of the bed he turned to his door and noticed it had creaked open a few inches. He could hear someone sniffling just a few feet away from him. He noiselessly made his way to the door and quietly opened it all the way to see his daughter staring up at him using one hand to try and stifle her sobs, while the other was over her heart. He bent down and encircled her with his arms.

"It's okay Lyddie. My sweet baby girl." He crooned over her sobs. "Don't cry. It will all be alright."

They just sat there holding onto each other as she cried in his arms.

Nathan looked at his daughter. After all this time she still reminded him of Haley. He had always thought that Haley was beautiful but their daughter was even more so. At the age of fourteen Lydia finally had Haley's blonde hair. And it was beautiful, like he still had a part of her here with him through their daughter. She also had all of Haley's good qualities. She was like the best parts of both of them. She was tall, for a girl, almost 5' 11"; athletic, she played volleyball, basketball and soccer; musical, she had her mothers beautiful voice; and smart, 4.0 grade point average. She even had his blue eyes. Which looked gorgeous with her honey blonde hair and fair skin.

After a while, Nathan heard his daughter's sobs start to subside. "I think I'm okay now." she started. She started to get up but her dad's arms were still around her tightly. "You can let me go now, Dad."

He let go of her and got up. He then helped her up. But couldn't help himself and hugged her to him in a tight hug. When he realized she couldn't breath all that well in his grasp he loosened his hold on her a bit. "Sorry, Lyddie. It's just that you are my girl and I will never want to let you go."

"It's okay, dad. I will always be your girl. I just wish mom was here for all of this." she said, into his chest. "Not that having you is not enough for me. But I guess it would be easier with her here."

He untangled himself from the embrace and held out his arm for her to take. She looped her arm through his and they trotted down the hall and down the stairs together. "Let's go ahead and order in for tonight. What do think? Chinese, or Pizza?"

"Oh, we had pizza a few nights ago. Let's have Chinese." Lydia answered her father.

"Well, okay then. Your wish is my command, Madame." He let her go and bowed in jest. "Just order whatever you want. And get me some Broccoli Beef."He went down the hall to the entryway closet. He grabbed a leash and yelled to his daughter on the phone. "I'm gonna take Junior for a walk. I'll be back by the time it gets here."

"Okay. Have fun, Dad."

* * *

Nathan walked at a brisk pace along the Market Street docks, as junior panted ahead of him. If he wasn't walking fast than he would've had too much time to think about the things running through his mind at the moment. He desperately missed Haley. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed her eyes looking into his and knowing what he was thinking every second of everyday. But that was just Haley. He was sure that she had been that way with everyone, not just him. Because, again, she was Haley.

He walked along the dock until he could see their spot. There along the stretch that went out into the water was a table and benches. This had been their spot so many years before. This is where she had first started tutoring him. He had only wanted to get back at his then-estranged brother Lucas. But he had ended up falling deeply in love with his tutor, which had been Haley. They had then gotten married in their junior year. Everyone had thought them crazy, but they were merely in love.

They had had some troubling times throughout their marriage. But they had always come through for the other when the time had come.

He sat down on the table. Junior sat down on the dock then settled down into a more comfortable position and was soon asleep. Nathan placed the leash on the table beside him and took a long look at his hands. He could see the age in his hands starting to take affect. He could see the sun spots doting his skin. He then slid off his ring and could see the farmer's tan he had underneath. He started laughing cuz he thought it funny that he had never noticed it before, but he had never taken off his ring, even to take a shower. It had been a part of him ever since proposing for the second time and his skin had almost grown around it. Leaving the white part of his finger a whole lot skinnier then the rest of the finger.

Before long the shadows had started to grow long and the sun had long ago gone down. And he didn't want to worry his daughter with being out too late. He was supposed to be the one worrying about her stating out to late.

* * *

After hanging up with the local Chinese take-out, Lydia turned to face the mirror on the other side of the kitchen. She walked over to it and stared at her reflection, seeing an almost perfect picture of her mother. Although instead of her mom's smiling eyes gazing back at her those in the mirror were full of sadness. Her mother never looked sad. Her mother always had a twinkle in her eyes.

She soon decided that standing there thinking about her mother would not make her anymore happy then she was now. She turned away from those sad eyes and walked over to the couch. But before she sat down she grabbed the remote to turn on the t.v . So she could watch her favorite show, America's Next Top Model, her guilty pleasure.

Lydia wished she could be like Tyra Banks, the ultimate and fiercely gorgeous retired model. She had so much self-confidence, and it was hard to tear her eyes away from the screen in front of her.

And before long it was already halfway over._ The food should be here soon. I wonder where dad is?_

And sure enough there was a knock at the door a minute later. Before getting up she pressed the pause button on the remote. She went to the jar that her dad kept the take-out money in for just such occasions. She took out the whole wad of bills and walked to the front door but not before the impatient person on the other side knocked again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She called out as she turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. Her best friend and rival for highest GPA was standing on the front step with a bag of food in her hand.

"Hey girlie. What are you up to?" Alluriana asked as she handed Lydia the bag with her food in it.

"Great, Ally," she said, giving her friend the amount of cash required. Her best friend smiling at her for the use of her nickname. They had just become friends that year. Alluriana had just moved there and had needed a friend through all the incessant criticism of her given name. She was originally from Japan.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah of course. See you then."

Her friend started walking back to her bike that she used for deliveries. After watching her start to bike off she closed the door and walked into the kitchen again to put the food down and wait for her dad.

_Where was her dad? _The sun had barely gone down and yet he still wasn't back.

* * *

Jamie looked at his watch wondering if he should call them or not. He wondered if anyone would be home to take his call. Since the sun had already set he would give it a few more minutes and then check in with his family back in Tree Hill.

This was his last year at Duke University. He was finally going to be finished. He had worked hard to get to where he was. No more basketball for him after this year. It was true that he loved the sport but he was much happier being a spectator than a player. In his junior year he had hurt his knee so he couldn't play for the last half of the season. But he got to watch and he was very excited to get on with his life. He was now engaged to the most amazing girl he had ever met after his mother that is.

Her name was Annalynne Elizabeth Chandler. She was also a student at Duke but instead of the business major like him she was leaning more towards linguistics. She had already been on a couple of semesters abroad. The first being Greece during her freshman year, then moving onto Egypt in her junior year. She had also been an exchange student to Brazil during High school. She knew how to speak Portuguese fluently and had learned Spanish in High School.

They had met at the beginning of their sophomore year at a frat party. A good friend and teammate of his had invited him to a party that his fraternity, which happened to also be one of the most popular on campus, was throwing in honor of the college basketball season finally starting.

_Two years ago... _

_End of October..._

_"Hey man, you made it!" His friend, Sean, called out to him over the hordes of people between them._

_"Yep. Now can I leave?" Jamie hollered back at him as Sean finally squirmed his way through to get to him. Jamie didn't hate college parties but this one was a bit too much. It was way too loud, he could barely think._

_"You just got here man. Why would you want to leave now?" His friend asked him._

_"Not really my type of party." He answered him, but his friend wasn't really listening to him, as three beautiful ladies had just walked in. _

_After a few seconds, Sean came back to his side after being shewed away by the ladies and asked, "what was that man?" _

_"Nothin. Never mind."_

_"Well follow me and I'll give you the tour and introduce you around." Sean said walking down a hallway clogged with people. It was barely even 11:30 and there was wall to wall people in here. He could only imagine what this place would look like in thirty minutes time or for that matter in the morning. That's why He didn't belong to a fraternity. Late nights and even later hungover mornings. He had a future to think about. _

_But before he could go any farther he watched as a guy in front in front of him started to grab the ass of the girl in front of him and give it a little squeeze. She squealed and jumped forward forwarding turned around quickly enough and started shouting at the guy who had grabbed her._

_She was a beauty. She had long black hair, dark skin but the real kicker were her bright green eyes. She then proceeded to bring her hand up and forward to hit him right on the face, leaving a mark that was sure to be embarrassing to explain._

_He started to raise up his hand to hit her back, a retort coming to his mouth. "You bit..."_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jamie said grabbing the guys arm before he could swing it forward to hit the girl. _

_"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" The guy taunted him._

_But before Jamie could reply, the guy punched him in the nose with his free hand. He fell back letting go of the guys arm. And before he could do anything else he was being hit again by the guy and this time he fell to the floor. _

_The girl gasped from where she was standing. "That does it." She scoffed and launched herself at the guy. From behind her Sean grabbed her waist and held her back as some of Sean's brothers took the guy outside. _

_"Nothing to see here, everyone. Let's get back to the party." Sean shouted as he let go of the girl. She then stuck her hand out to help a bleeding Jamie up. He thought his nose might be broken. That's what it felt like to him anyways. _

_"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" She said to him in a high clear voice, as she helped him up and had him lean against her as she walked towards the kitchen with Sean leading the way. _

_"Hey everyone, this is my good friend and teammate, James Lucas Scott. Scott this is everyone." Sean said as he walked into the kitchen. "Someone get this boy a drink."_

_"Sean, you idiot, he needs an icepack, and serious medical attention." The girl by his side yelled at his friend. She sure was a spitfire. _

_She sat him down at the island counter. And within a second she had an ice pack in her hands and was holding it up to his face. She took one of his hands in hers and replaced her other hand with his, so he was holding up the pack to his face. _

_"That was very stupid of you. You know?" She started waiting for him to answer but when he didn't she went on, "and I had it all under control. Just so you know." She smiled up at him. She was almost a full head shorter than him. So she had to look up to see his face._

_ "Thank you." He began but when he smiled his nose started to ache all over again and he flinched at the pain running through his face. _

_"Keep it there and don't move." She demanded with a little bit of a deep south almost Texan accent. "I need a drink. Do you need a drink? You certainly look like you could use a drink right about now. I'll be right back." _

_He sat there and waited for the girl to return. And she did return a minute later carrying two red solo cup filled to the brim with beer. As she handed him his she took a long swig. And removing it from her lips he could see she had a little less than half left. _

_"I see what you mean about needing that drink." He smirked at her, giving her the best Scott smirk he could muster considering he was holding an ice pack to his face._

_"Funny." She commented sarcastically. Then said sweetly, "would you like another bruise to go along with the one you already have?"_

_He started laughing at her and she stared back at him indignant. She put her free hand on her hip. But the situation was too funny and she couldn't help but smile and laugh along with him after a bit. _

_"I never said thank you for what you did back there. It was very brave of you. No one ever really stands up to Dylan like that. He is a total tool. So thank you... umm?.. Jamie, was it?" _

_"Yeah. That's it. And you are?"_

_"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Annalynne. But please just call me Anna." _

_"Okay, Anna. It's nice to meet you." He says, still holding out his hand. She puts hers in his and he feels a spark go up his arm from her touch. She must've felt it too and maybe it scared he a bit._

_"Please excuse me, for a minute." And with that she was gone. _

_... Two hours later..._

_"Dude, you can go. This party blows." Sean mumbled in Jamie's ear. They were sitting on the couch now. It was true that most of the people had already left, most were too drunk to even care. And the music had been turned down to sit at a comfortable level to at least hear what someone was trying to yell at you from across the room. _

_"Are you kidding me? This party blows?"_

_"Heck yes." Sean nodded, looking at him incredulously. _

_"Well as long as I have your permission." He grumbled and got up to leave. He made his way to the door but before he could get out the door he heard a girl shout out his name, "Scott! Wait up." _

_He turned towards the voice and saw Annalynne bounding towards him. "You're leaving already?" _

_He nodded in confirmation. _

_"You're walking me home." She demanded, walking out the door in front of him. _

_They walked in silence until they were just outside of her dorm room. Before walking inside she asked "would you like to get a coffee with me tomorrow, or today as it is now?"_

And now he really needed to call his family with the news.

* * *

The front door swung open as Lydia grabbed the phone. "Oh hi Jamie. Yeah he's here."

"Dad, Jamie's on the phone and he has something to tell us." She hollered as her dad hung up the leash he had just taken off the dog. "Kay, putting it on speakerphone right now."

"Hey Jame, what's up?"

* * *

**Well there it is for yah. Hope you all liked on the third chapter right now. **

**Was it too long? Too short? Please leave me some positive or negative feedback in your reviews. Anything helps. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know in the last chapter I focused on Jamie a bit too much. I mean the story is not called "daddy's little boy." So I am so sorry about that. But I had too do it for the storyline. I promise it will make sense sometime.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long since the last update. Well it has taken me longer before so no complaints. Okay I guess you can complain. I went on vacation for awhile there. But this is the longest chapters chapter I've ever written. Soere was just so much stuff I had to say in this chapter. So I hope that makes up from the long wait. I really hope you all like it! **

**Read and review please! **

* * *

"Congradulations, Jamie!" Lydia squealed in excitement of his news.

"Yah, Jame that's great!" Nathan said standing next to her holding his ear.

"Gosh, sis. Maybe you shouldn't scream. I'm pretty sure I heard you and not through the phone. Plus dads probably standing right next to you." Jamie's voice came through the phone, admonishing her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited for you and Anna. It is Anna right?" She screeched, as she was fretting about the idea that it wasn't Anna that her brother had proposed to. ' _it had to be her, right?'_

"Of course, it's Anna, you goof." Jamie confirmed.

Nathan's mind was not present. He was thinking about his wife and how she should be here for this. For her, no, for their son's engagement and the wedding and everything else that was going on that she was missing out on. He remembered when Jamie had first brought Anna home to meet them. They had only been dating a month. It was also when it had all started. It had all started to fall apart.

"Dad. Dad? You still there?" Nathan could hear his son's voice but it was like he couldn't form a response.

"He is but I think he needs some time, you know? So let's talk, Jame."

"Okay, Lyd. So what do you want to know?" He asked her pointedly.

Lydia grabbed the phone and took it off of speakerphone. "Dad, just come grab it when you're ready." Lydia told her dad as she looked at him with concern. Walking away, she talked into the phone, asking a million questions at a mile a minute. "How did you propose? Or did she propose to you? Did you guys set a date? When? Where? Am I gonna be a bridesmaid?"

* * *

Nathan was focusing, focusing on making the air go in and out. His breath had been coming out in gulps but not going in in as much. He was once again thinking about her, Haley, his wife. If they had only gone in when he thought they should have maybe they would've been able to catch it sooner.

_... Almost two years ago ... (About twenty-three months) ..._

_Mid-November..._

_"Haley, you need to relax. Slow down a little." Nathan told his wife as he helped her out to his SUV. _

_"What I need to do, mister, is turn right back around and go inside and finish teaching my class." She fought back, stopping in her tracks._

_They were at an impasse neither one willing to surrender or shout uncle. He looked at her and she stared right back at him. They were both so stubborn. _

_"Haley, you really should rest or better yet, go to the doctor. This is the third time this has happened this month." He went over to his wife's side and leaned down to hug her. But instead of hugging her he picked her up and carried her like a baby to the car. _

_"Nathan, put me down." She protested half-heartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the feeling of being in her husband's arms in such a public place. _

_"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should go home. Just forget about going to the doctors." She said huskily into his ear. She pulled back and saw the awestruck look on her husbands face._

_She was always surprising him. He gaped at her. He had never seen her this turned on in public before. Her eyes were a shade darker than usual. And her hands that were behind is head were now wrapped in the hair at the nape of his neck, caressing him. _

_She pulled his face to hers as she leaned in to kiss him. She was trying to distract him from his thought to take her to see a doctor. And it was nearly working, but he wouldn't give in so easily._

_He pulled away. "Not gonna happen, Haley." _

_She pouted as he opened the passenger side door and set her down on the seat. Before he closed the door he leaned in and gave her quick peck on the forehead. She looked so sad, just sitting there, pouting because her husband didn't want her._

_But he did want her, just not right there. He needed to drive and think about something else. He closed the door and went around to get in on his side. _

_"Baby, I want you, but not right now. Can we at least get you home before we do anything drastic?" He said looking down at her as he started the car. She looked up at him and could tell he meant well. _

_She gave him a small smile and nodded her consent. He took her hand in his free one, brought it to his lips and kissed it, never breaking his eye contact with her. When he set them back down she put her other hand on top of them both. She looked a away from him and he sighed. He took his hand back and drove away. _

_... A week later ..._

_"Karen?... What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she looked up into the the green eyes of surrogate mother. _

_Sh__e had collapsed again. This time she had been in the grocery store in the middle of the produce aisle, trying to pick out the perfect pineapple. But before someone could so much as dial 911 she was back on her feet. _

_But it had been too late by then. Someone was helping her up and telling her she needed to go see a doctor immediately. She recognized the voice but she couldn't place it until she looked up. _

_"Oh, Nathan called me. He told me about your little spell last week. But you should've called me sweetie. It would've been nice to hear from you." _

_"I've been meaning to call." She started as she hugged Karen after getting up. "But everything is just so hectic. What with Jamie bringing his new girlfriend home for thanksgiving this week and Lydia's... well I just haven't had time." _

_The two pulled away from each other. Karen looked her in the eye and could tell that Haley was very stressed."Oh, it'll be alright, sweetie. Everything is going to work out. I promise."_

_"I'm kinda nervous to meet this Anna girl. I remember it like it was just yesterday, when he was my little boy. And now he's all grown up and bringing a girl home. Speaking of girls how is Lily?" _

_"Oh she's doin' great. Her studies keep her preoccupied. And away from the boys which I am so grateful for. I'm just hoping it stays that way."_

_They were walking around the store now and slowly filling up their carts. _

_"So. Where are you staying Karen while you're in town?" Haley asked as they both finished up. _

_"A motel. I know I know, I shouldn't have sold my house when I married Andy. And now that his house here is under construction I didn't want to bother you guys either." She rambled._

_"Don't be silly, Karen. You will come stay with us." Haley began. She went on as Karen began to object. "No. I will not take no for an answer."_

_"Fine." Karen agreed after a long minute._

_They walked out of the store arm in arm. _

_"I have an idea. Get Andy to come down here and Lily too. You all will have thanksgiving with us."_

_"I would but Andy's visiting his mother. I'll see if Lily can though."_

_"As you wish, miss bossy." Karen joked. _

_"Okay, well let's go get you checked out of that motel and over to my place."_

_"Well I'll see you at your house then."_

_They went there separate ways._

_... Three days later... Thursday morning... Thanksgiving day, 11:15_

_Haley was tying her apron on. She needed to get everything started if they were going to eat at 5 O'clock. Yesterday she had made all the pies, with her daughter's help. They had even made her special cinnamon rolls with the extra pie crust. _

_She got out the seasoning for the stuffing and the outside of the turkey. She started on the stuffing after that was ready to literally stuff into the turkey she sat the turkey in the oven dish and put a few apples in then the bread stuffing and it was all ready to go into the oven. She had prepared the turkey to go into the oven the night before but wanted the stuffing to be fresh. _

_She then got out the potatoes and the peeler. But before she could start on that she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her from behind. Nathan had come in and just stood in the doorway watching her work. But he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to have his wife in his arms._

_"Nathan if you want this meal ready in five hours I really should do this." Haley said as he kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair. It smelled like her shampoo, vanilla coconut, just the way he liked it. He moved her hair to the side as he leaned in to kiss the soft skin there. He began to kiss his way to her Hawkins and then as she turned her face towards him up her cheek by her ear. She then turned in his arms and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Ewww... get a room." Lydia said as she came down the stairs. _

_"We have a room, actually." Nathan said as he pulled his lips away from hers. He brought his forehead to hers. "You just came into it at the wrong time." _

_Haley smiled at his cheesy line and pulled away from him. She looked at her daughter and suddenly laughed making her husband look also. _

_Nathan looked at his daughter and saw a young Haley in features and dress. She was wearing that ugly ass poncho that Haley uses to wear in High school. Nathan didn't know she had kept it after all these years. Or that his daughter had found it._

_"Where did you find that, Lyddie?" He asked incredulously. _

_"Oh, I was just looking through mom's closet and I found it. Mom, why don't you ever wear this thing anymore?" _

_"I thought I had gotten rid of that. So you know your dad used to tease me mercilessly for wearing that thing. He hated it." Haley said walking over to her daughter and feeling her old poncho. "Do you like it?" _

_"Yeah! I do. Why would dad do that? It's actually pretty cool."_

_"Yeah if you overlook the coolness factor of it." Nathan coughed out. _

_The girls turns to him and he was met with two of the very same looks on his two favorite faces. His daughter was looking at him incredulously, and his wife was as well but you could see the sparkle in her eye that she was just going it to play along with their daughter._

_"What? It's the truth. And I don't remember teasing you that badly about it." He guiltily said. _

_"Oh, you didn't." She smiled mischievously. She sauntered back over to him. "I just like making you look guilty because it makes me look less guilty." She whispered into his ear. _

_"Ewww... please don't do that you guys. It's so gross."_

_Haley looked at her husband and they both turned to Lydia and slowly walked towards her. They both grabbed her. "Why? Would you rather we do it to you?" _

_They started kissing her then as Karen came down the stairs. "Mmmhmmm.." She cleared her throat, almost laughing at the perfect picture of the perfect family there was just one person missing. _

_Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone looked to the front hall as the door opened. "Mom? Dad?"_

_"Jamie!" Haley and Lydia squealed at the same time. Haley was the first to greet him. She pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you."_

_"Me too, mom. Me too." He sighed hugging her back. _

_Next was Lydia. They hugged. "How are you doing, little sis?" _

_"I'm good. And you?" _

_"Well I'm good. Great actually. Hey dad." Nathan shock his son's hand and then also pulled him into a bone-sgattering hug. "Uh... Dad? Can't breath." _

_"Oh, sorry, Jame." _

_As he pulled back he saw an older woman standing behind the group a little._

_"Aunt Karen. Is that you?" He ran to give her a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you in an awful long time."_

_""Yeah. I know it's been a long time. But I'm here now..."_

_"I actually have someone here I'd like you all to meet." Jamie looked behind him and held out his hand for a young woman. She grasped it and he pulled her forward into the group. "Mom, dad, this is Anna_. Anna I'd like you to meet my parents my sister and my _great great Aunt Karen."_

_"Hi everybody."she said sticking out her hand for them all to shake. But Haley being Haley had something else in mind. She pulled her into a hug just like she had with her son._

_When she pulled back she said, "its so nice to meet you Anna. Welcome to our home."_

_Everyone greeted the newcomer._

_"I'm sorry everyone but if I don't get back to work we are not going to be having our feast tonight." Haley said lightly. She knew she would be bale to get it all done. _

_Well I can help you if you want any help..." Anna offered. _

_"Well that is so sweet of you, Anna. I knew I liked you." Haley laughed. "But you are a guest on this house and should be treated as such. So why don't you go sit that pretty butt down. I'll get Lydia to help me." _

_"But mom. I want to talk with Anna too." _

_"Well you will just have to do two things at once. I need you to peel these potatoes. They are not going to peel themselves, you know. Oh, and Jamie, Brooke wants to see you so she is coming over as well. With the boys."_

_"What about Julian? Is he coming?" Jamie asked his mom. He really wanted to see his favorite director/producer._

_"Sorry, bud. Julian is away on another movie." Nathan answered for his wife, who was trying to get Lydia to peel the potatoes. He wentover to help as Karen and Anna sat in the living room, watching everyone else work. _

_"I think I'll go grab our luggage." Jamie told no one in particular. _

_"Do you need my help babe?" Anna asked and started to get up. _

_"No you stay and talk with Karen." He said kissing her forehead and pushing her back down on the loveseat. _

_"So what is your major, Anna?" _

_Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haley was trying her hardest to get Lydia to help her. _

_"Lydia, I need you to wash and peel those potatoes for me, please." Haley was getting exasperated and she was feeling very stressed. _

_"Lydia do as your mother tells you. She needs all the help she can get around d her right now." He looked at Haley, still worried out of his mind about her fainting last week. _

_"Fine." Lydia huffed, as she let out a loud sigh. She started to wash and peel the potatoes in front of her as per her mother's orders. _

_Anna hearing the situation in the kitchen decided to go and help out. _

_"Why don't I help you, Lydia? So we can talk." Anna said coming up behind the kitchen crew. She wanted to help diffuse the situation. She also wanted to get to know her boyfriend's little sister._

_"Can she mom?"_

_After a minute and Haley still hadn't answered, another "please."_

_Haley unfroze to find Lydia looking at her waiting for an answer. "If you really want to Anna you can." _

_She reached into a newly cleaned drawer and handed the college girl another peeler. __Earlier that day Haley had just been so nervous so she had cleaned out all the drawers in her kitchen._

_Haley thought back to her little moment she just had. She hadn't been feeling all that well lately. It was just so weird and really not like her._

_"Thank you. Yes, I really want to help. Plus this was I can get to know Lydia better as well. _

_Nathan having seen the effect Anna's presences on the situation had had backed out of the kitchen leaving the three women. He went and Sat on the larger couch next to Karen. _

_Karen was watching Haley. She was worried about her figuratively adopted daughter after seeing how stressed out she was with all the company coming over today. Karen had tried to help out as mush as she possibly could or as mush as Haley would allow her to._

_Nathan saw the worried expression on Karen's face but as soon as she felt his eyes on her she gave him a smile. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as right then the front door opened and Jamie walked in with a brunette woman and two brown haired boys trailing behind him._

_"Tutor mom, your son is growing up way too fast." The brunette said as she walked in the door. _

_"I know Brooke. You don't have to tell me that." Haley said as she went over and hugged her high-energy best friend. _

_"Julian and Davis, guys follow me with the luggage." Nathan said as he took them all upstairs to Jamie's old room."You can either both sleep in her, Jame or there is also a guest bedroom across the hallway. Now no funny business in my house, got it son?" Nathan questioned pointing at him seriously. _

_The twins set the luggage they were carrying down and ran down the stairs to go find there friend Lydia and see what mischief they could get up to. _

_Meanwhile downstairs, Haley wanted to introduce Brooke and Anna. "Brooke, I want you to meet Anna. Anna can you come over here for a sec?"_

_Anna made her way over to the women. 'Was that...? No it couldn't be. Could it?' _

_Anna, I want you to meet my best friend, the incredible talented, Brooke Davis Baker. Or is it Brooke Penelope Baker?" She looked to her friend for confirmation. _

_"Just call me Brooke." _

_"Oh my gosh. It is you. I absolutely love your clothes." Anna shook the outstretched hand of her fashion icon. _

_"Well thank you. I actually have a welcome to the families gift in the car for you. I'll get one of the boys to get it." She winked at the young girl before her. She looked around then trying to find one of her boys. But they were no where to be seen. "Have seen Julian and Davis?"_

_"No. I haven't Brooke. In fact, Lydia is no longer in the kitchen. She must've thought now that her two best friends are here that she could just run off without finishing. I bet you anything." Haley thought the last part out loud. _

_"Oh well, I'll just get Jamie to do it. It's kind of for him too anyways."_

_"Brooke! This is not a bridal shower you know." Haley snapped at the brunette. _

_"I'm just kidding, tutor mom."_

_Haley glared at her friend for her audacious comment. But she knew her friend was indeed just kidding. Haley went back to the kitchen to finish her daughter's job. And Anna followed her. _

_"J-Luke?" Brooke called to her godson. "There is a bag in my car. Could you be a doll and bring it in for me. My back is killing me."_

_"Come sit down with us, Brooke'" Karen said from her spot on the couch. "Lets catch up. What's up with you?" She asked as soon as she sat down on the vacated loveseat._

_"Nothin much." Brooke said. _

_Nathan walked down the stairs just then, "hey Brooke." _

_"Boy toy. How you doin?" _

_"Brooke I really hate that name." _

_"Well I like it." Haley said from the kitchen. _

_ Nathan walked over to her and gave her a loud smooch on the cheek. "I bet you do." He whispered into her ear._

_"You guys are still so nauseating." Brooke blurted out as Jamie came back inside with the bag. "Just like in High school."_

_Jamie handed Brooke the bag, and took a seat on the couch. _

_"Well you'll just have to get over it." Nathan blurted back as Haley kissed his cheek._

_"Okay, okay. Go away so I can finish." Nathan walked to his chair and sat down in it. _

_Haley went back to the task at hand. She quickly finished peeling and cut the ones that Anna hadn't already done. She dropped them in the pot of boiling water. "Thank you, Anna. You are such a blessing. I am very thankful for you being here. The two then walked over to their respective husband and boyfriend. Haley sat on Nathan's lap in his chair._

_Anna sat next to her boyfriend and snuggled into his side. She took one of his big hands and entwined their fingers together. Then he kissed her on her cheek. _

_Suddenly, the twins and Lydia came running inside. "Who wants to play football?" Lydia yelled as she held the football on her hands. _

_Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Lydia hollered as she sauntered over to the door with the boys right behind her._

_"Okay, you do that sweetie." Haley said as she yawned. All the adults were settled into place. They were all wondering who could be at the door. _

_"Uncle Luke! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming." _

_Nathan sat up in his chair but didn't make a move to get up._

_A minute later, Luke and Peyton walked into the Living room. "Hey man. Aren't you going to get up and hug your big brother." _

_"Not a chance. Too comfortable." Nathan laughed. Haley let out a girly giggle. "But what are you guys doing here? We weren't expecting you until Christmas." _

_"Well we have some good news." Peyton grinned sitting next to one of her best friends, Brooke. _

_After half a second, Lucas shouts out, "we're moving back to Tree Hill."_

_There was an uproar as those sitting down turned to hug them. _

_"Congrats guys!"_

_"Wow. That's quite a shock!"_

_"Yah! I can't wait."_

_A timer went off in the kitchen. As Haley went to go check on it she couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling she had in her gut. It had all of a sudden come over her. She was feeling light-headed and dizzy. She hadn't wanted to get up from Nathan lap. Because as soon as she did it hit her with full force._

_Before she had walked even a few feet she wobbled on her feet but no one was really paying attention. She turned on the spot and coughed out, "Nathan." And then she collapsed on the floor. _

_"Haley?" Lucas was the closest. But having heard his brother shout out her name questioningly Nathan turned just in time to see her fall. He rushed to her side. "Hales!"_

_Karen pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911. "Help someones just collapsed. The address is..."_

**Well I hope you all like it. Ohhhh! Cliffhanger! Hehe...**

**Okay I am very sorry if y'all are all waiting for updates on other stories, but this is my first story and I decided to update this one with a third chapter first. **


End file.
